Lock The Door
by Twilight to Midnight
Summary: Lock the door and cross your legs. Draco will do anything to claim Hermione and luckily for him, she wants something very simple. Post Hogwarts. DHr. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello y'all! This is my second one-shot cos I got writers block on one of my other stories on another account...it's actually really effective to write something like this when you've come to a stop on something else...it's a lot less frustrating cos there's less plot. Anyway...

RATED M FOR REASON!

* * *

Draco Malfoy licked his lips sensually, enjoying the magnificent sight which had been so surreptitiously placed before him. She was offering him a wondrous view of her lacy black knickers as she sat demurely across from him, occasionally crossing then uncrossing her legs.

Not that Hermione had any idea about the peep show she was allowing her boss who sat silently across from her on an identical couch. She was, in fact, deeply immersed in the conversation with the bore on her left. Something about exchange rates between muggle and magical currency. Hermione was nodding along and opened her pouty pink lips undoubtedly to say something equally boring.

Her voice quickly snapped him out of his reverie.

"What do you think Mr. Malfoy?" Her voice held suppressed amusement. Ah. So the minx knew he wasn't paying any attention.

Draco licked his dry lips once more; his throat closing tightly as Hermione uncrossed her legs once more only to recross them a moment later, laying a delicate hand against her bare thigh, revealed by the skirt.

Having lost much of his ability to voice intelligent thought, he said the only thing that came to mind.

"You're my financial advisor, Miss Granger; I pay you to think about these things." He drawled. An insult. The last resort of a floundering man.

The two fools beside them twittered with amusement but Draco ignored them in favour of observing the becoming flush that was beginning to rise on her cheeks. Oh how he loved to rile her up…Draco very much enjoyed the flustered look she had about her and the passion the anger would bring simmering to the surface. She always had been the most charmingly passionate witch.

Draco barely paid any attention as the two simpering morons beside them excused themselves from his presence. He merely gave them a brisk nod, his eyes still intently focused on the fascinating witch. This wasn't good. A Malfoy was never distracted from his intentions. In this case, Draco was supposed to have made nice with the idiots which had just vacated his presence in order to prepare for an upcoming takeover of a rival company.

But Draco had been shamefully distracted by the bint of a woman sitting across from him. He seriously doubted he had made that favourable of an impression on the two men and that in itself disappointed him. When it came to business, Malfoys were always best of the best…ruthless, cunning and ambitious, the family company blossomed with ease…after all…Malfoys were extremely business savvy if nothing else.

Draco had to quell this distraction/obsession of his…oh but how?

He stood from his seated position, enjoying his ability to look down at Hermione who still kept her face carefully averted from him.

"Miss Granger, please step into my office, we need to go over the papers for the takeover…"

Hermione's head snapped forward. "We've gone over those papers already, Mr. Malfoy." She spat his name with disgust. "I assure you I've missed nothing."

Draco sneered. "Be that as it may, I just want to make sure. After all, you're hardly perfect are you?"

* * *

Hermione only smirked as her nemesis stalked off into his office. She watched as the blond man opened the door and slipped in, leaving the door ajar, obviously awaiting her presence.

Throughout the entire casual meeting, Hermione had been acutely aware of his eyes, fixed intently on her…and she knew perfectly well why.

After all…since when did Hermione Granger wear such an atrociously short skirt to work and today of all days?

To her he was an overgrown, pale ass of a ferret…but unfortunately for the female populace, he was a damn gorgeous one. Windswept platinum locks, classically handsome face, lithe tall figure and eyes that practically screamed 'fuck me!' to any witch who chose to look his way.

Even the way he walked was goddamned sexy…predatory yet casual, every step seemed deliberate…meant to melt female self-control.

Sighing, Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her knickers were soaked through from her arousal, she had always found his voice unbelievably arousing…and the look in his eyes…Merlin…he was put on this earth to ruin female knickers and promote the lingerie industry…that had to be fate's intention.

Rubbing her thighs together for a moment…Hermione once more contemplated her situation…she was Hermione Granger for goodness sake! She was a know-it-all, she was meticulous to a T, she was an absolute unabashed bookworm but she most definitely was not promiscuous…and she most definitely should not spend time lusting after a snarky little ferret.

She had to fix this problem.

She had to fix it now…before he ruined any of her other knickers.

Hermione nodded her head in determination and gracefully stood from her seat. She gently smoothed down her skirt and walked languidly to her office. Once there, she crossed the luxurious space to the lush private bathroom provided for her. She stood before the mirror and smirked an almost Malfoy like smirk at her reflection. With a flick, she released her wild curls from the tight bun and gently ruffled it, making her hair seem slightly dishevelled. With little hesitation she stripped off her formal jacket and carefully unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse, parting the shirt to reveal a shadow of cleavage. Smiling, she applied a light gloss onto her lips as she checked her appearance.

She pursed her lips. She was no raving beauty but it would have to do. Quickly crossing to her desk, Hermione retrieved a bunch of the papers she would need and tucked them under her arm. Exiting her office, she quickly strode towards Draco's, observing that his door was still ajar. She nodded to his secretary Mary…a Barbie look alike who greatly disliked Hermione…and any other woman who was young enough to vie for the young Malfoy's attention.

Hermione almost snorted in disdain as she entered Malfoy's office and slammed the door on the glaring eyes of the bottle blonde whore.

Draco looked up from his desk and gave her the once over. Hermione took no notice as she crossed the room and dropped the folders under her arm onto his desk. She looked around for a moment and quickly dragged a chair behind his desk, so she could position herself comfortably next to him. Draco made no protest to her actions and watched her calmly, his eyes veiled by his long lashes.

Hermione didn't spare him any small talk and got straight to the papers. Draco, sensing the seriousness of her tone, snapped his attention to the folder before him detailing all the most prominent shareholders of the company. Hermione carefully detailed to him which ones he would have to buy out, which ones he could persuade to his side and which ones would likely also attempt a takeover of the company.

Draco nodded and made comments while Hermione carefully made little notes in the margins of her already meticulous notes. He may have been a pompous ass, but he was also rather intelligent. He knew exactly how to get to people…hence why he was a slytherin. Manipulative bastard.

There was prissy cough on the other side of the door and Malfoy looked up, frustrated at the interruption.

* * *

A noise broke his concentration and he snapped his head up, directing his gaze at an equally irate Hermione who was staring at the door of his office like she wanted to set it ablaze…or whoever was behind the door. He watched as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and sighed.

"Enter." Her tone was hostile and Draco watched her smirk coldly at the woman who entered the room.

His blonde secretary returned Hermione's frosty glance but directed towards him a dark seductive glance. Hermione's scowl deepened but she made no comment, instead choosing to lower her gaze to her lap.

Draco kept his eyes fixed on the blonde woman…smirking at her obvious sexual advance. Mary. Not much in the brains department…but definitely rather easy on the eyes.

"Yes, Mary?" His voice was a seductive purr. Draco did it deliberately to rile the woman seated beside him. Instantly, much to his pleasure, he felt Hermione bristle and shift slightly in her seat.

The blonde smiled playfully and brought a notepad to her eyes. With a voice only appropriate for the bedroom, she began to read off a list of messages he had received while he and Hermione had been in the casual meeting.

To be honest, Draco found her antics intensely annoying. He only kept her around because he knew it angered Hermione and dared he hope…made her jealous. Draco let a dark smirk break through his calm expression as he allowed himself to savour the thought. A jealous Hermione…oh how he would relish that!

As thoughts of this continued along this similar path, he suddenly felt a quick brush against his thigh which brought all his wandering thoughts quickly and sharply to the sensation. Draco sneaked a look to his side and observed Hermione's suddenly pleased expression.

He had to suppress a gasp as he felt that same small hand slide to his inner thigh. Draco bit his tongue as he kept his eyes carefully glued to his simpering secretary as she continued to rant.

He nearly drew blood as he felt that sensual touch drift up his inner thigh, pause lightly and then, without hesitation, brush over the bulge of his pants. Draco coughed to cover the moan that was ripped from his throat. Mary gave him concerned look but Draco waved her on, not daring to speak. He laid his hands back onto the desktop, tightly clenched.

Hermione's hand was truly driving him mad. What the hell was the damn woman doing?! Draco need not have bothered with that question as he soon felt that hand cup the now prominent bulge in his pants and gave him a squeeze. Draco's eye twitched as he felt his cock stiffen painfully and shifted in his leather chair, hoping to loosen his constricting pants.

He could hear Hermione's husky chuckle as she squeezed him again. Draco could easily discern the metallic tang in his mouth as he fought the urge to moan gutturally. Her hands were stroking and squeezing him alternately, earning Hermione a few desperate small thrusts into her hand.

She smiled prettily at the secretary who paid no attention to her. Time to step it up, she thought smugly. Her hands travelled up from his cloth covered cock to the zipper of his fly. With maddening slowness, Hermione lowered the zip silently and slipped her small hand into the opening.

Draco was fighting the desperate urge to yank Hermione up from her seat and settle the bitch in his lap so he could fuck her six ways from Sunday, not caring if Mary was still in his office or not…but he couldn't…he had to retain his self-control…oh god…where the hell had Hermione learned to do that?!

He closed his eyes, his breath coming out in a short rasp. Mary stopped mid-rant and looked at her employer questioningly.

"Is anything the matter, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head and muttered a tight 'no' before fixing his eyes carefully on her once more, trying desperately not to come like an overeager schoolboy.

* * *

Hermione nearly gasped aloud herself when she discovered what lay beneath his perfectly tailored dress pants…or rather what was missing.

Merlin, hadn't this man heard of underwear? This led Hermione to wander if he often walked around without…

She shook her head frantically. Oh…bad thoughts girl. She tried to focus on what she was doing and instantly gripped his balls, rolling them in her hand, squeezing him with just the right amount of pressure so that Draco made a small almost imperceptible thrust as he shifted off his seat. Hermione smiled smugly as she moved her hand to the hot rigid length of his cock, taking the magnificent length into her hands; she applied a light touch and gave it a swift upward stroke. Draco jerked in his seat like someone had pinched him; he cleared his throat uncomfortably and loosened his black necktie as he began to flush from his arousal.

Hermione moved her fingers to the tip of his cock and stroked a finger over his weeping slit, slick and covered in pre-cum. She spread it over the tip of his cock before she wrapped her hand around his organ again.

For a moment, Hermione kept her hand still, simply marvelling the pure length and girth of him. She couldn't even wrap her hand fully around the incredible thickness of him. He was so incredibly hot and hard. She felt as if she were holding steel wrapped in a layer of silky flesh. Unable to contain her own excitement, Hermione tightened her grip and gave a savage stroke downward.

She observed with satisfaction as Draco suppressed the urge to growl and clenched his fists even tighter, drawing crimson blood from his palm. Hermione revelled in her newly discovered control and loosened her grip on him, once again easing into the feather touch-like strokes as Draco fought to keep his composure.

Hermione was slowly breaking him and they both knew it. She was smirking and Mary gave her a suspicious glance. Instantly, Hermione schooled her expression into one of innocence and smiled angelically at the other woman.

With smug feminine satisfaction, Hermione tightened her hand and increased her speed, pumping his magnificent cock with a single-minded intensity she usually reserved for her work.

Draco let out an audible moan, stopping Mary in her flirtatious comments, not that Draco had heard a single one.

* * *

Draco couldn't take it. Her small hand was driving him mad, her alternating pace and pressure was throwing him completely off and Draco was about to come all over the place. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into her tight, hot cunt and fuck her until she was sore and thoroughly branded by his cock…he could just imagine her arching and moaning like a little whore.

Her hand was picking up pace and Draco couldn't suppress the dark moan which fought its way out of his throat. Mary had stopped whatever shit was sprouting from her mouth as she stared at him, suddenly anxious.

He shot her a vicious glare. "Get the fuck out of my office."

The blonde spluttered. "Wh…what? Mr. Malfoy…I was just complimenting…"

Draco growled, half in anger, half in pleasure. "Didn't you hear me you stupid bint? Get the fuck out of my office!"

Mary choked back a frightened little sob and scurried from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco wasted no time in turning to the smug woman beside him. He grabbed her tightly by both her arms and yanked her upwards, in the process, tearing her hot little hand from his cock. He lifted her effortlessly onto his desk and set her onto the cool surface roughly. He quickly drew out his wand and locked the door with a wave. Eagerly, he discarded his wand on his leather chair and swept every item off his cluttered desk.

Hermione raised a delicate brow at his actions.

"Are you planning to ravish me on your desk?" She asked calmly, her voice tinged with mocking.

Draco sneered. "No. I'm planning to fuck you until your cunt bleeds…like you fucking deserve, you little whore." He quickly moved forward as if to grab her.

Hermione raised a leg and put her foot flat on his chest, stopping his advance.

"No." She purred. "I don't think so."

Draco looked furious. "What?!" He hissed.

Hermione looked at him calmly. "I said no."

Draco gave a bestial growl. "What the fuck are you playing at, Granger?!"

Hermione gave him a slow languid smile. "Tsk, tsk, onto last names are we? Don't you want to hear my condition?"

Draco straightened and smirked. "Of course. You women are all the same…what is it…a raise? A house in the Caribbean's? My heart?" He asked mockingly.

Hermione chose to ignore his insinuations and continued to study her manicure. "None of the above. I want you to fire that little whore of secretary."

Draco's smirk turned savage. "Threatened are we?"

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "Well…if you'd rather not…" She made a motion as if hop off her perch on his desk but Draco stopped her with one look.

Taking a few steps away from her, Draco found his discarded intercom on the floor by the red oak desk. He pressed the button and waited for the reply on the opposite end.

There was meek voice on the other end of the intercom. "Yes?"

Draco's expression was deadpanned. "Pack your things. Your fired."

Mary squeaked and after a somewhat dramatic pause began to wail. "Why?! What have I…?"

Draco cut her off ruthlessly. "Get out or I'll get security to see you out!"

He quickly stood from his crouched position next to the intercom and advanced towards her, pleased that she had not asked for anything else.

Hermione returned his smirk with one of her own. She raised her legs onto the desk and languidly spread them, so Draco had a perfect view.

He laughed seductively as his pupils dilated. "Ever the lioness."

"Mmm…" Hermione purred and drew her shirt over her head, not even bothering to unbutton it and threw it to the side.

Draco took that as his cue. He surged forwards, discarding his clothing with vicious tugs until he reached his desk. He crawled onto the large, cool expanse as Hermione hungrily eyed his naked form.

He was a vision, all rippling litheness with his cock rising prominently between his muscled thighs, nestled in blond curls. Hermione licked her lips and Draco grabbed her. He forced her onto the hard desktop and lay sprawled on top of her. With little patience, he nestled his throbbing cock between her silken thighs and thrust up with a deep moan of utter lust.

He groaned as the stupid scrap of lace impeded his access. Impatiently, he ripped off her underwear, tearing the delicate material straight off rather than bother to drag it down her body. For good measure, Draco also removed her bra so he could lap roughly at her breasts. It was now his turn to admire the picture she made. She wore nothing but her skirt and heels…and he found the image insanely erotic.

Hermione smiled up at him, feeling suddenly shy despite all her forwardness before. She felt as if all her bravado was draining from her semi-naked form as Draco eyed her up and down. Up and down. She felt like squirming away…covering herself…however…Draco chose that moment to meet her eyes.

She tensed as she saw the lightening dancing in his mercurial eyes. The depths were flooded by desire so intense, Hermione was suddenly persuaded to believe the threat he had uttered earlier…and Merlin help her…it made her even wetter.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him to do something! Anything! Summoning all the courage she could muster, Hermione ripped off her skirt and brought her fingers to her lips and licked them, all the while keeping his eyes fixed with hers. She drew the wet digits from her mouth and trailed them lightly down her chest…her abdomen…and delved into the wet curls at the juncture of her thighs. She gave a deep shuddering moan as her fingers parted her soaking folds and gave a rough thrust. Her wet fingers delved into her soaking, sensitive pussy and moaned deeply.

She was so fucking sensitive! If she just…

Draco interceded, pulling her soaking fingers from her own pussy. He brought the digits to his mouth and meticulously sucked every finger clean while he stared into her lust clouded gaze.

"Shit Hermione, you like it rough don't you?"

He lowered his cock to her slick, wet entrance and circled her teasingly. But his resolve for foreplay only lasted a moment as Hermione had arched her delectable body towards him, inviting him to do…whatever…and Draco's control snapped. He grabbed her hips and dragged her urgently towards him. His patience shattered, Draco surged forward and brutally impaled her on his cock.

Hermione screamed. She never had anything so fucking _thick_ in her cunt in her life! He stretched her almost unbearably, the pain mingling with the pleasure, driving her to the brink of madness as her pussy tried to accommodate his amazing girth. Merlin…she had never felt so…full! She bit back another scream as the pleasure assaulted her cunt. He had barely moved! Hermione suddenly wasn't sure if she could take the intensity of the pleasure which burned…incinerated her body from the inside out.

Draco wasn't in any of a better state. She was so fucking tight! It was obvious she didn't have sex very often…though she was wet enough to fill a glass with her cum. Draco groaned as Hermione's walls pulsed viciously around his oversensitive cock.

Merlin…how could she feel so fucking _perfect_?! He stilled his movements, sure he wouldn't last very long if he didn't collect his senses…beneath him, Hermione was weeping. Draco furrowed his brows. "Hermione…fuck, love, did I hurt you?"

He shifted forward to inspect her face, his cock unconsciously sliding even further into her wet heat. Hermione's eyes snapped open as she gasped.

Draco took this to be a bad sign, suddenly feeling intense guilt overwhelm him.

"Hermione…Merlin…I am so…" He stammered.

Her hands grabbed his arms. "Move, Draco!" She growled from between clenched teeth.

All his fears confirmed, Draco attempted to pull out of her without hurting her any further.

Hermione groaned desperately from the loss and growled viciously at the blond.

"Stupid ferret! Fuck me! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione had never sworn so viciously in her life.

Draco stared at her dumbfounded. "I thought…I thought…that I had hurt you…"

Hermione writhed beneath him, making him-quite unbelievably-harder as he was still half buried in her magnificent cunt. "Draco…in case you haven't noticed…you're thicker than the average…I'm gonna fucking split in half!" She eyed him. "That's a good thing you prat!"

Draco eyed her in return, suddenly confused. "It's a good thing that I'm splitting you in half?"

Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of head as he shifted his position atop her, unconsciously shifting his cock. "In this case…FUCK YES! Merlin…"

That was all the confirmation Draco needed. He let his lust overtake his senses once more and gave a merciless thrust…burying himself to the hilt inside of her hot cavern.

She screamed, urging him on. He pulled his thick cock almost all of the way out, just leaving the tip in and then…

Hermione dug her nails into his red oak desk, leaving crescent indents in the wood as he filled her to the brim and moaned long and hard. Merlin…she was gonna cum…he had barely moved…and she was gonna cum! It was fucking mind-blowing!

"God! Why the hell did we wait this long?" She screamed as she felt him twist her clit between his long slim fingers.

"I have no fucking clue! Shit Hermione…you're so…so…SO…FUCKING…"

Draco lost all coherent speech. Fuck! She seemed to be getting tighter! He was suddenly desperate to savour the heaven of her cunt and pulled out with agonizing slowness and thrust back in again powerfully, Hermione writhing under him, screaming. His cock was pounding into her relentlessly, her cunt sucking him back in with every thrust. The scent of sex was on her skin as he lowered his head to her neck, still thrusting with brute force into her pussy, so he could nibble at her neck like some delectable delicacy.

He was getting close. So close. He couldn't help it…the sex was fucking mind-blowing…his orgasm was so fucking close…

Hermione whimpered as she felt his cock drag her to the precipice…she could feel every ridge, every inch of that magnificent cock grind into her battered pussy…and…and…

She came. So hard that her voice was caught in her throat…that she couldn't even make a sound…only clench her teeth as she tried to bear pleasure so intense and excruciating that it verged on pain. Her pussy clenched inhumanly around his breathtaking cock, her inner muscles milked him and continued to milk him for what seemed to be hours on end.

Draco swore viciously as he came long and hard. His orgasm blinded him with pleasure and lust and he was thrusting into her tight little body frantically, desperately, never wanting the ecstasy to end…he came so hard that he became dizzy with the sheer force of it…convinced that sex was never this…this euphoric before.

Hermione felt his cum coating the inside of her pussy, slick, scorching and wet. There was so much of it, Hermione could feel it leak from between their fused bodies and run down her thigh, onto the hard surface beneath her…and she found it so unbearably erotic. Beside her, Draco was still buried in the crook of her neck, shuddering and muttering desperately. "Mine. Mine. Mine. Always…"

Draco couldn't bear to take his cock out of her still quivering cunt so he held onto her tightly as he rolled them over, allowing her to lie, sprawled bonelessly on top of him. Hermione barely noticed, as she was licking small beads of sweat from his perfectly sculpted chest, savouring that incredible feeling which shocked her from head to toe.

She lifted her head and met his eyes. "Can we do that again?"

Draco could only nod frantically, his cock already hardening in response to the slick walls which clenched around his organ possessively. Before he could be completely consumed by lust he muttered the only thing that would come to mind.

"I think you should move in with me."

Hermione moaned as she writhed on top of him. "Merlin, yes."

She raised her body off him and gently pulled his hard cock out of her battered cunt, savouring the sting of pain and the flood of pleasure as his hands settled on her hips. With little ceremony she thrust herself back onto him, eliciting screams from both their lips. Gasping, Hermione met his eyes. "What you said before…about fucking me till my cunt bled…"

Draco nodded, barely comprehending her words between her fervent moans.

"I expect you to keep that promise." She moaned to him, grinding her clit into him feverishly, feeling herself stretch to the breaking point once more.

Draco could only groan. "Fucking hell. My pleasure."

* * *

Blaise stood before the locked door, staring bewildered at the solid oak. He had seen Draco's secretary storm from the building earlier and could only wonder what had occurred. He had come to see Draco, only to find his door securely locked and no Alohomora would open the blasted thing.

That was when he heard it.

Screams, truly frightening, horrifying screams that sent chilling shivers down his spine. Frantically, he ran to Hermione's office to enlist her help in breaking down Malfoy's door. He was suddenly convinced that Draco Malfoy was being murdered on his desk. But she wasn't there.

What the hell?

He spotted Potter standing but a few feet down the hallway and called out to him.

"Potter! Have you seen Granger! I think Malfoy's in trouble…"

The man-who-lived gave him a panicked look. "What?! Her secretary said she had gone to Malfoy's office to discuss papers and hadn't come back yet!"

The two men shared a horrified look before both turned and sprinted to Draco's locked office door. With little ceremony they began to pound on the magically sealed obstruction.

"Dear God Hermione! Don't kill him! He's not worth it! I can't break you out of Azkaban! Merlin Hermione! Don't make me break you out of Azkaban!" Harry yelled frantically.

"Malfoy! Merlin Malfoy! Unlock this door now! Don't kill the bint! Your mother will have my balls if you get arrested! Come on Draco! You hate dementors! Do you want to spend the rest of your life cozing up to the putrid creatures?!" Blaise was panicking.

The screams continued unabated and the man-who-lived turned to the Italian man beside him.

"Good God! I think they've resorted to the cruciatus!" He whispered horrified.

Blaise gave him another frightened look.

Harry and Blaise turned back to the door.

"HERMIONE!"

"DRACO!"


End file.
